The field of the invention is identification of persons using biometric parameters.
A biometric parameter of humans is needed to positively identify trusted persons. The typical biometric features include body odor, body salinity, ear pattern, facial recognition, fingernail bed, fingerprints, hand geometry, hand grip, infrared fingertip image, keystroke dynamics, hand vasculature, eye iris and retina, (walking) gait, written signature, voice, and facial thermogram. The attributes of a biometric identity parameter are: security of the factor, protection of individual privacy, compliance with government standards for reliability and accuracy, and adaptability to regional, state, and local requirements. The objectives of personal identification are to deter identity deception and to accelerate recognition of trusted personnel (e.g., authorized firearm carriers in air travel, state/regional/local officials, and trusted insiders in critical infrastructure areas). Other biometric features include: universality—how commonly the biometric is found in each person; uniqueness—how accurately the biometric distinguishes one person from the other; permanence—how well the biometric resists the effects of aging; collectability—how easily the biometric is acquired for processing; performance—achievable accuracy, speed and robustness of the biometric; acceptability—public acceptance of the technology in their daily lives; circumvention—difficulty to circumvent or fool the system into accepting an impostor.
Authentication should require that the subject person be screened in a live setting, as opposed to reviewing records that can be forged, or reviewing passive biometric identifiers that can be extracted from someone who is uncooperative, unaware, or even deceased.